Session 6
From Osmund's Journal Girls find scars handsome, right? The week started off much like any other week - we did a bit of exploring and decided to get some answers about the city - so I had the wonderful idea to talk to my friends at the Temple! The others were a little apprehensive, which in hindsight I can understand. But they came with me nonetheless and we had a talk with Brother Padrick before the brother I had seen with the military step came and took us aside. Turns out his name is Daniel and he is a member of The Watchers (as luck would have it). He gave us a bit of insight into the city and it's workings and we went off to see the Magic College again. On the way out we spotted a strange bird watching the entrance to the temple. I decided to throw a rock at it because it looked suspicious and it didn't even squawk when I knocked it from the tree! Elle looked at it and it had strange yellow eyes. We left it and went to the College where we found out from a young mage that the place was relatively unguarded and most of the mages had gone away to war. Then Holt insulted him and he left in a huff. We saw another yellow eyed bird. And then a yellow eyed cat followed us into a tavern. When we went outside, there was a whole bunch of yellow eyed rats and the cat and birds. We decided to run, but I got lost and so I just went to the temple where Brother Daniel chased all the things away. Apparently they're some sort of perverse spirit. Eden told me where to leave a note as to join the assassins guild, but they wanted me to kill one of my friends. Like I was going to do that! I told them no and they said that I had 10 days. I resolved to live as much as I could for the last 10 days of my life, but nothing happened on day 10. I understood at this moment that I was going to die. And that was something I had to accept whether I liked it or not. So I kept doing things I enjoyed. I brought a lot of flowers. Then as I was helping some "old lady" across the road she drew a short sword and stabbed me in the throat. I blacked out and when I came to Elle was using magic on my neck and Holt was losing a fight against the assassin. I stood up and took a knife to the leg almost immediately. He charged past Holt and Elle faster than any boar, but before the assassin could kill me, I thrust my spear through his shoulder, near severing the arm and felling him. And that's how I got my lovely scar across my neck and I realised my decision making skills were less than safe. Elle We visited the temple where Osmund’s friend was actually helpful. We visited the college where the apprentice was less than helpful. And the birds with yellow eyes watched. Then the cat with the yellow eyes watched. And then the rat with the broken back watched. And so the running started Straight to the priest who was Watcher Who told us the creature of many eyes was spying Osmund wrote to the practiced killers and they wrote back Saying kill a companion, kill kill kill or run Osmund did neither, denying his fate Stabbed in the throat, a rescue at hand A fight to the death, a body left behind to bleed into the dirt So while it doesn’t rhyme, I don’t care, we are all still alive, barely. Category:Actual Play